A traditional slider used as a snowboard comprises a board and two handles installed at two sides. The slider comprises a pattern thereon. The traditional board is made of hardened plastic because hardened plastic is wear resistant. Although hardened plastic comprises a nature of wear resistance, users do not feel comfortable when physically contact with the board. The traditional slider is heavy, so it is not convenient for the users especially children to carry it. Besides, the pattern printed on the board or the pattern on a sticker stamped on the board is easily worn out since it directly contacts human body, air and sunlight.
Another traditional slider is made of expended polyethylene. The main structure of the slider is a board. There are many “air-cells” in the board and the air-cells decide the weight feature of the board. For some bodyboards, an outer layer is bonded on a top of the board and several outer strips or rails are bonded around the surroundings of the board. The outer layer and outer strips are made of expended polyethylene at a foam rate less than the foam rate of the board. Therefore, the air-cells in the outer layer are smaller than the air-cells in the board. The slider made of expended polyethylene is more comfortable compared to the hardened plastic. However, the outer layer and the outer strips could be broken or peeled off under the sunshine for a period of time or after frequent uses. It is known that the ultraviolet will result the damage of the expended polyethylene; therefore, the air-cells of the outer layer and the outer strips are fragile under friction. Once the air-cells are exposed, water will retain in dents formed by the exposed air-cells and consequently reduce the life and durability of the board. Furthermore, the pattern formed on the surfaces of the outer layer and the outer strips will accordingly fade quickly under the sunshine.
Therefore, a slider that can provide the users with comfortable touch and can resist wear and tear is needed.